


返祖

by 50LAN_gty



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50LAN_gty/pseuds/50LAN_gty
Summary: ABO设定 李A贝O 设定捏造





	返祖

只能容得下一人的木床，上面铺着不干不净的白色床单，只要一动就会吱呀作响。贝奥武夫起床，刚刚抬起上半身，就觉得有什么五颜六色的东西在脑子里炸成了粉末。他低头眼神失焦地盯着自己隆起的裤裆几秒，立刻察觉到身体的不对劲，手忙脚乱地打开床头柜的抽屉，里面躺着一根针管和一小瓶药剂。男人像要窒息一样喘着气，骂骂咧咧地用极大的力气把抽屉重新关上。柜子冲撞了一下，响起玻璃碎裂的声音。  
天还没有亮。他重新躺回去，知道一切开始了，但是无计可施，只能等着从未经历过的异常一点点蔓延。  
来到这里的每个人都正在被这个特异点逐步地同一化。一开始并没有人察觉到这个17世纪的城镇的不同之处，直到迦勒底检测出英灵身上原因不明的数值变动。他们试着打探情况才得知，这里曾经因为某种规模空前的魅惑魔术实验的失败，效果向千百里开外的地域弥散开去并且滞留下来，没人意识到发生了什么，于是在漫长的时间里，如同病毒诱发变异，而变异世代传承，当地人像野兽一样拥有发情期，在男女之外性别再次开始分化。  
“立香君看上去没有受到影响……”刚刚检测出从者的灵基呈现分化趋势的时候，终端另一头的医生听上去很困惑，“难道说魔术的魔力依然逸散在大气里吗？作为人类的话受影响极度缓慢，可能过去一两年也不会有什么改变，但是从者就……我们现在还要再这里逗留一段时间，这样下去他们可能会变得和这里的人一样。虽然对战力没有任何影响，但是发情这种事情，果然还是很糟糕吧？人毕竟不是动物啊。你们去问一下当地人，一定什么有应对方法。”  
所谓应对方法——那瓶或许现在已经被弄碎了的抑制剂正静静地躺在抽屉里。贝奥武夫恶狠狠地想，要是让他知道是哪个人在某个环节里出了问题一定要宰了他！  
他粗鲁地撸动着自己胀得发痛的性器，几乎要把皮肤磨破，甚至动手掐上自己高高挺立的乳尖，快感从身体上各处乱飞，却始终没有要射精的迹象。拥有理智的狂战士第一次感到自己的脑浆被搅成一团浆糊，混乱中伸手探向了身后已经开始分泌粘液的小洞。粗大的指骨刚进入一个骨节，贝奥武夫的红瞳就猛地收缩，灭顶的欲潮只在短暂的一瞬间得到缓解，接下来是一浪高过一浪的空虚，手指深入、再深入，直肠爽得死死紧咬，却依然恬不知耻得想要更多。我他妈完了。贝奥武夫一边用扭曲的姿势扣弄着自己的后穴一边绝望地想，自己根本不可能在毫无帮助地情况下度过这一天。虽然如果他整日闭门不出也不会有人在意——即使有抑制剂在，从者还是被罗马尼谨慎地叮嘱发情期的这几天尽量不要出门和互动。  
他忍受着裤子摩擦大腿的触感，踉跄地来到窗口拉开厚重的窗帘，推测了一下时间——现在那个人应该还在房间里。  
此时此刻，李书文正好整理完毕自己的衣服，拿上靠在墙边的枪推开房门。高大的北欧男人突然从门边上闪现，嘴里说着“逮到你了”，攥着他的肩膀就要把他往房间里拖。紧贴的两人刚退了几步就以李书文的站定告终。武术家大清早被阻碍了晨练，不爽地瞪着眼前面色潮红的男人：“干什么？”  
“先进去，进去说话……”  
李书文反抗不过被推回到房间里，只听嗙的一声房门合上，贝奥武夫像山一样压过来，突然开始激烈地吻他，舌头伸进来，扫过舌根和上颚，像尝着糖一样吸吮交换着津液。李书文手掌盖住对方的脑门推到一边：“发情了就把针打了，教怎么用抑制剂的时候你走神了吗？”  
“我的抑制剂他妈是错的！！”贝奥武夫用铁锈一样沙哑的声音吼道。  
李书文一愣，说：“你不是Alpha？”他定睛扫视了一下眼前比他高上一个头的男人，从耳尖到裸露的上半身泛着格格不入的粉红，从近在咫尺的嘴唇中喷出的热气都仿佛带上一种甜味。确实是Omega的信息素。他的心脏处仿佛受到一记拳击，几乎要让他下盘失衡。定了定心神，调整一下呼吸，他开口道：“怎么会弄错呢？那个本地人不是对我们每个人都接受过检查然后确定了分化吗？”  
“检、检查？！”  
藤丸立香带着一行从者去买药剂，也不知道是谁提供的情报找到了这么一家店。狭窄的店面挤进近十个人，听到说这些人居然不知道自己的性别，店主一脸的难以置信和不耐烦，还质疑他们是不是外来人过来猎奇或是找乐子的。贝奥武夫根本不记得他受过什么检查，他百无聊赖地站在末尾，那个店长看了他一眼就移开了视线。最后御主分配的时候递来了Alpha的抑制剂，他没有多想就收下了。连医生在一开始灵基数据变动的时候就把他和李书文归在了一类。然而几天之后通讯链接的另一端的罗马尼却单独找他谈话，抓着蓬松的头发说，这几天之后发现他的灵基向别的方向倾斜，或许是他们第一次碰上这种情况而诊断失误，贝奥武夫掏出口袋里的抑制剂朝显示屏晃了一晃，展示了当地人的判断之后，罗马尼才有些无法释然地结束了通信。  
贝奥武夫想冲当初那个气定神闲坚信就是Alpha的自己和店主脸上各来一记直拳。直到发情期的前夕他才开始意识到医生是对的。  
“……Omega的抑制剂是吧，你在这里坐着等一下，我去找御主，现在打下去还来得及。”  
“等等！站住！”贝奥武夫拦住李书文，“告诉他我的面子往哪搁？！”  
“现在不是顾忌面子的时候！”  
“站着说话不腰疼！你知道Omega是什么样的吗？！光着身体摇着屁股恨不得被又粗又长的东西捅个够——”贝奥武夫的眼眶红了，也不知道目瞪口呆的李书文能不能体会到他是真的逼急了才说出这种话，同时因为自己的淫言秽语和想象后面又涌出一股春潮，不由得又夹紧了些。他吞了口口水，抓住李书文的肩膀，“你不是Alpha吗，拜托了，帮我偷偷解决掉，你来……你来上我——反正你又不会损失什么！”  
“我还要晨练。”  
贝奥武夫一脸“你这个狼心狗肺我都这样求你了你跟我说你要晨练”的表情。李书文又接着补充了一句：“况且……我已经打完抑制剂了。”  
这时昏了头脑的贝奥武夫才发现他自始至终没有在李书文身上闻到信息素。他带着这么一身甜腻得自己都闻到吐出来的味道站得如此之近，眼前的男人依旧无动于衷。  
“趁现在不是每个人都已经起床了你去找到别的Alpha解决才是上策。比如说……我记得那个美国洋小子就是。”  
“比利？！那个矮个子？！Alpha——？！”贝奥武夫的表情像是要吃人。  
李书文不置可否地抬了抬眉毛。  
“我跟他不熟。再说我光坐下去就能把那种小身板压断。”贝奥武夫说着开始解李书文的衣服扣子。非你不可，他想，非你不可。他指尖上发软，无法自控地抖个不停，小小的一个扣环就让他交出了浑身解数。“看来你是铁了心了。”李书文话音刚落，衣服胸口就被猛得撕开，剩下两个扣子应声崩落。武术家黑峻峻的眼睛里流露出了杀意。狂战士看了满心欢喜，迎上去对着他的耳垂咂了一口：“这才是我的好对手。你不上也得上。不上我强暴你。”  
顿了顿，李书文爆发出一连串快要掀开天花板的笑声。贝奥武夫光着上半身没有衣服可抓，他就握住对方的脖子，往自己的床上拖。“很好很好。过来。”狂战士高大壮实的身板砸下去，床跟着晃三晃。李书文把自己被扯坏了的衣服脱掉，解开马尾。“大好辰光。既然晨练不成，你可要赔我一场鏖战。”  
贝奥武夫笑笑，把裤子脱了，露出一片狼藉的下半身，接着去扒李书文的裤子。看来抑制剂的效果不错，亚洲男人的性器正毫无动静地在内裤里躺着，和欧美人种比起来尺寸有些不够看。  
够用就行，贝奥武夫这么想着，开始给李书文口交。Alpha的浓厚气息浸润着他的口鼻，他的身体无法抗拒，后穴收缩张阂，越发地麻痒难耐，他急躁地加快了吞吐的速度，刮过每一处沟壑和褶皱，甚至不惜将嘴巴里的物什深埋进喉咙里。即使没有信息素的辅助，这根东西很快精神地挺立着。  
贝奥武夫把矮个子男人推倒在床上，不等对方反应，就朝阴茎上坐，湿热的小洞终于吃到了东西，不禁仰头嘶哑地低吼出声，开始用全力上下摆动自己的腰。  
感到紧实的肉壁咬着自己，李书文扶住身上人的大腿根，往上顶去，两具肉体激烈相撞，准确地碾过敏感的前列腺。贝奥武夫呼吸急促，高高翘起的阴茎前端冒出液体，仿佛在催促他更快地摩擦身体里那个极乐的开关。  
北欧男人的周身包裹着厚实饱满的肌肉。和李书文锤炼得坚硬如铁板的肉体不同，那是荒原和雪国所滋养打造的浑然天成的野性身躯，无论是腰际还是大腿，都充盈着为了抵御寒冷而留存的脂肪，在每一下的撞击中展现出可口的弹性。  
“你现在看上去像一头母兽。”红发的男人也渐入佳境，但因为抑制剂的效用显得余裕多了。  
贝奥武夫显然也明白自己现在的姿态有多么下流。但他无法停下来。李书文的家伙在他身体里的感觉比他想象得更好。他不停地扭动着自己的胯部，咬牙切齿地说：“你说我怎么就是个Omega呢？这、这一点都不合理啊……”  
“所有这些从一开始就都毫无道理。人已经进化出了在交配中获得愉悦，哪需要发情呢？只有野兽身上才会有的现象。”他抚上男人大腿根部的疤痕，这些狰狞蜿蜒的痕迹似乎也染上了殷红。在指尖划过的一瞬贝奥武夫战栗了几下。  
“不过，贝奥武夫……不是所有动物都像人一样拥有强壮的雄性的。”  
贝奥武夫立刻明白对方想说什么，“在生存中雌性更强壮凶猛才更合理吗？开……开什么玩笑！操！”他快到了。抚弄着前端的手加快了速度，肉壁猛地一夹，精液淅淅沥沥地淌下来，滴在李书文的腹肌上。  
明明高潮了，贝奥武夫却依然感到痛苦而难耐地嘶吼——无论他怎么用力去坐都觉得像在用按摩棒自慰。如果说他们确实在这短暂的异常里于进化的轨道上倒行逆施，他们只是在做爱而已，他却渴求着交配。  
贝奥武夫把滴露的精液抹开，黄皮肤披上一层水光。他抬起身体凑近李书文仰躺着的面孔，和他接吻，慢慢地移到脸庞、耳朵脖子。“你知道么，有些雌性在交配之后会把雄性生吞活剥地吃掉……”  
狂战士干涸的喉咙吐露的嗓音沙哑又低沉，骚的他的耳廓微微泛红。李书文斜睨着对方：“做得到就试试看。”  
一只手突然向他的下巴擒上来，李书文的防御晚了一步，他捉住贝奥武夫的手腕，不知方才还双手颤抖的狂战士哪来的力气，根本无法撼动分毫。贝奥武夫把李书文的上半身掰过一些，拨开散乱的红发，对着他后颈又狠又快地啃下去。  
“？！”  
两人用仿佛捕食一样的姿势交叠。埋藏在皮肤下的腺体被狠狠地挤压，强烈的刺激由后脑勺冲出来。李书文能感觉得到抑制剂所建下的坚实壁垒正在瓦解，信息素疯狂地从缝隙中流泻。  
贝奥武夫匍匐在他的Alpha身上大口吸吮着逐渐漫溢出来的信息素的气息。那是清淡的茶香——他本以为李书文的味道会更浓烈刺鼻，比如雄黄酒或烟草。这气息抚慰他的焦躁，同时又让他浑身发烫，忍不住往那深深的牙印上添上几口。  
李书文抓住身上人的头发根把他拽起来，贝奥武夫吃痛，松手跪坐起来。  
“蜂蜜？竟然是蜂蜜？！”李书文难以置信地盯着这个如同野蛮的化身般的狂战士。Alpha的感官再也不受限制，空气中浓郁得化不开的甜腻气息分明就是蜜糖，仿佛吸进一口牙齿就会蛀掉。武术家自认为对甜食毫无兴味。无比活跃的唾液腺和上下翻滚的喉结出卖了他。  
贝奥武夫再次环上红发男人与他热吻，在唇舌交缠的间隙他听见李书文用低音说“转过去，趴好。”命令的语气。他在内心窃喜。李书文也失去了规律的呼吸和他引以为豪的自制。他乖顺地附身趴下，抬起屁股。Alpha的气息笼罩下他发情发得更加厉害了，深处一波一波地涌出动情的粘稠。枪兵提起他的枪凶狠地捅进去，把淫液满满当当地堵在里面。  
狂战士被有力的顶胯撞得一下下向前倾。身下本来就显得不太牢靠的床板被两个成年男子毫无节制的剧烈运动折腾地喀吱作响。李书文按住Omega的背脊固定住他，阴茎捅到了前所未有的深度。他感到擦过了什么隐秘的小口。身下的男人猛地弹起身又被按下去。“这是什么……？”话一出口他就有了答案，沉默地朝那个点快速地研磨。  
“不——等等、等——”  
贝奥武夫被顶得脑子一片空白，本能地拒绝那个地方被触碰。快感过于强烈了，整个胯部已经失去了知觉，正在持续不断的撞击之下摇摇欲坠，李书文抬手稳住了他，顺势把柔软的屁股蛋捏得变了形状。  
“你在——你他妈在操哪里——”贝奥武夫几乎无法呼吸，迷迷钝钝地只知道不是前列腺，而是更深的角落。  
李书文一边轻喘一边冷淡地回答道：“生殖腔。你啊，就算觉得和自己无关也该好好把这些情报听进去啊。”  
“那……那不就是子——”  
背后一个狠力，龟头探进了腔口。狂战士的红瞳向上一翻，阴茎喷出浓稠的白液，直接去了。李书文被高潮着的敏感穴肉绞得头皮发麻，忍住了射精的冲动，从里面退出来了些，缓缓地研磨。贝奥武夫带着满面春潮困惑地侧过些脸望向他。  
“我射在里面你就会被标记。”  
“啊？……你说什么……？”  
“除了我以外你就不能和别人上床了。你我不是恋人关系，我不能这么做。”  
“你有的时候随性得要命有的时候又固执得要命……”贝奥武夫慢慢恢复了些说话的气力，“行！我准了，标记就标记吧。你想什么呢，挨不到下个发情期我们就要回迦勒底，一定有办法修正到原来的样子，我不再是什么Omega你也不是Alpha了。话说回来，天呐，泄殖不分那是已经退回到禽类鱼类的地步了吧，这里的人过的叫个什么日子啊？！”  
李书文没有接茬，把散乱的刘海整理到脑后。“手给我。”“手？”贝奥武夫粗壮的手臂在背后强制交叠，失去了平衡的他只能把头当做唯一的支点，身后的男人抓着双腕开始如同机械一般的冲刺，每次都从那尚未完全打开腔口穿透而过。前面重新勃起的巨物被一手握住，神枪使的双手在骨节和掌心处都生着粗粝的老茧，两边的双重刺激勾得他脚趾都蜷起来。  
李书文也快要到极限了。甬道里的每一寸媚肉都在抽离的时候贪恋着他。抽插变得愈发猛烈沉重。  
一瞬之间膝盖之下传来细微的开裂声响。武术家灵敏的听觉还未沉沦至注意不到的地步，立刻撤出了男人的身体，下一秒下方爆发出震耳欲聋的轰鸣。还未来得及反应两人就双双坠落，四肢迎接剧烈的撞击和钝痛。  
贝奥武夫茫然地爬起来，回望，对上眼神同样处于茫然中的李书文。  
床榻了。本来就不稳固的旧木床从中间裂开，悲剧地解体了。皱褶得不成样子的床单和棉花垫之下，重叠或分离的木板的触感清晰可辨。  
“喂书文，我们把床都弄塌啦？！”贝奥武夫刚想针对这难得的经历好好调笑一番，却再次突然失重。李书文把身下强壮的男人翻了个个，正对着自己，分开双腿，插进去尽根没入，继续干他。  
狂战士高亢地吼叫出声。他脆弱的生殖口正被蹂躏凌虐。在不断晃动的视野里他看到这个与他搏杀过不计其数的男人展露出熟悉的一面——深不见底的黑眼睛里是火，火红的头发像要燃烧，连同死死咬紧的犬齿和眼角的妆容一起，浑身上下充斥着野兽一般的躁怒。他把射精硬生生被打断的火气全部发泄在了贝奥武夫的身上。  
枪兵似乎被施加了狂化，失控地顶胯。两人在残骸上不知疲倦地媾和。本就支离破碎的床架继续崩坏、发出刺耳的噪音。汩汩淫水被急速律动的阴茎摩擦成白沫，剩下的从股间流下。  
“我真是越来越喜欢你了——”贝奥武夫在急促的呼吸中挤出这句话。他的心跳快得仿佛随时就会爆裂，亦或是骤然停止。整个背部被崎岖的床板磨得生疼，却丝毫无法阻止他对李书文的渴望，双腿攀上Alpha的悍腰，将他拉拢得更近。  
李书文双手撑在狂战士的身旁，那不断剧烈起伏的深褐色胸膛就在他眼皮子底下。原本丰满的胸肌饱胀得更加厉害，伸出手揉搓，引起一阵急促的低喘。乳尖在粗暴地揉捻拉扯下充血肿胀，快要泌出乳来似的。  
“另一边……另一边也要。”  
“自己摸……唔、我腾不出手……”  
狂战士听了，真的开始揉自己的奶子。李书文眼神一黯。该死的。他吼了一声，抬起男人的屁股撞了数下，探进湿软火热的生殖腔成结，射精。隐秘之处被灌满——他被标记了。犹如凶兽在树上留下爪痕，圈划出领地和所有物。贝奥武夫激动地蜷起身，把李书文拥入怀中。  
长久的战栗仍未平息的时候，突如其来的敲门声打破了高潮的余韵，两人都吓了一跳，贝奥武夫更是快要弹起来。  
“难道是……是御主……”  
他突然记起自己爬上李书文的床是为了暗中解决发情问题，结果床榻了，弄出那么大动静，御主或是楼下的住户找上门来也不奇怪。宛如被捉奸在床，他挂在李书文背上的手也抓得更紧了。  
红发男人皱起眉，“手拿开，你指甲嵌到我肉里了。”接着转头向门外喊话：“是谁？御主，是你吗？”  
门口传进来一句男人沉稳的嗓音，不是日语，说得太快，两人都没有听清。  
“我去看看。”李书文离开贝奥武夫的身体。满出来的白浊弄脏了床单。“你在这里等着。怎么了？现在知道不好意思了？”他脸上浮现愉快的笑意。  
他把被单叠一叠围在腰间，来到门前打开了一条缝。门外站着个陌生人。“有什么事？”李书文用圣杯传输过来的当地语言问道。陌生人意外地呆了半晌，说道：“我是这里的人。楼下有人投诉说你们房间可能把床弄塌了。不知道你们搞定了没有，不过请先在这里签上字。退房结账的时候会连着赔偿费一起算。”门外的男人从头至尾透着见怪不怪的从容。  
李书文接过男人递过来的纸笔，草草看了一眼，签下了贝奥武夫的名字。男人看了一眼狐疑地抬起头，说：“先生，这应该不是你的姓名。”门缝后的亚洲人用拇指冲屋内指了指，“算他头上。312室的。”男人核对了一下记录上的姓名，点点头。“换房或者清洁服务可以随时来前台找我。打扰了。”  
送走了来访者，李书文轻快地走回床前，笑得像个恶作剧得逞的孩子：“来要赔偿金的。我签了你的名。”  
藤丸立香不是小孩子了，如果看到那张签字单前因后果一目了然。  
李书文毫不在意贝奥武夫的懊丧低落，他蹲下，揉着男人柔顺的头发根，发情的欲潮还未退却，余波残留在两人身上，他们一边接吻一边抚摸对方。李书文抽回手，看见上面的红渍，“你的后背流血了。”  
贝奥武夫站起来。他的背脊摩擦得红肿破皮，星星点点的血色看上去有些可怜。李书文拉过他，将他按到墙壁上，男人比他高出许多，只能分开双腿抬高胯部以承受Alpha的进入。朝向李书文的臀瓣上满是精斑和两个深红的泛着半边的掌印。  
“你的算盘打得太糟了，贝奥武夫。逃得了初一逃不过十五，这是我们那里的老话。即使床没散架，你浑身这么多痕迹，又是半裸，瞒得住吗？”  
贝奥武夫不吱声，只顾着喘气。  
“还是说其实你只是把那些话当借口，只是希望我上你而已？”  
高大的男人一抖，前面又射出点精水。  
两人起先站着，接着跪下来，最后李书文把贝奥武夫压在地毯上。房间里两种浓郁的信息素交织在一起难舍难分。明明是清甜的味道，点个火都能着。  
昏头昏脑地不知道做了第几回，情潮总算消逝。李书文扶贝奥武夫起来，“我送你回房间。”他没有抬头，因此也没有注意到狂战士露出的不快。  
“我想和你睡。”  
李书文直愣愣地看向疤脸的男人：“你还没搞够？！”  
“睡觉。字面上，睡觉。我困了。”  
“所以你回去睡啊。”  
“你和我一起。”  
“……要是把那间房里的床也弄塌了也要算你头上。”  
贝奥武夫偏过头想了想，闷声说：“那，就在这里吧。”  
他走到已经坍塌了床边上，找了个干净的区域躺上去，木板受不了重量发出尖叫，男人像找到了巢穴，调整了一下姿势，闭上眼睛。李书文站在边上。“你不硌得慌吗？”  
“没啊。还好。我生前年轻的时候经常睡野地里。”他拍拍身边的位置。  
李书文无奈地绕绕头。这家伙怕是鸠占鹊巢，赖着不走了，简直像紧跟着堕落成发情野兽之后，又沾染上了什么奇怪的原始习性那般。不过，自己确实也有些想睡，便跟着躺下。林立的楼宇之间，一高一矮两个男人蜷缩在似荒野的废墟上相靠入眠。


End file.
